


Dear Rabbit

by ArcticShadow



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadow/pseuds/ArcticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you trust me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, I'm Asami

'Stupid laws of nature!'

'I've been running as fast as I can, but that darn wolf is still dogging me. He should have tired out hours ago! And why is he alone anyway? Wolves hunt in packs, and they go after bigger things like elk, not little rabbits like me. He must be super desperate. And out here in the open, the ground frozen, there aren't any bushes or holes for me to hide in. Besides, when I last tried that he got a good bite in on my back leg after he dug in after me, so the trail of blood would lead him to me no matter where I got to. Dang, that hurts.'

'I'm stumbling over my own feet now, and the crazy wolf is getting closer. I'm dead, I'm dead, I am SO dead! My numb legs won't move anymore. I don't want to just cower here waiting for death, but I can't move anymore. Freaking heck, he's terrifying; he's just walking now, licking my blood off his chops, intensity and pride just radiating off of him, and it's somehow even scarier than when he was running. But no way am I gonna give up and look away from him! There's always at least some chance of getting away, and I have to be aware to see it.'

Trying to look less terrified than I felt, I stared the beast down as he came up to me. He just stood over me for a moment, lording over his catch, before finally bending down towards me. 'Here it comes!' ...But nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I saw the brute laying down beside me to the right, staring straight ahead. He wasn't doing anything else, just staring at the open expanse ahead of us. 'What in the world is going on? Is he just toying with me? Did he forget how to eat?' were thoughts that swirled through my confused mind.

OH MY GOSH!!! I cowered away as he suddenly glared down at me, golden eyes flashing; I couldn't help it. I quickly peeked out from my right eye to see if his bloodied jaws were finally closing in on me, but all he was doing was glaring at me. 'What did I do? Of course I'd run if you tried to kill me, don't blame me for the long chase!' I glared right back at him. And heard a snort of laughter.

Whipping my head around, I saw mirth in those golden eyes which went back to staring straight ahead. 'What is wrong with this wolf?' I thought as I tilted my head sideways. 'Is he going to eat me or not?'

All the giant beast did was close his eyes, a look of remorse crossing his features. 'What. The. Heck?'

When he finally opened his eyes, he turned his gaze skyward and looked...determined? Something like that anyway. He then ducked his head again, and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled at me. It wasn't a predatory smile, wasn't victorious, but was apologetic and hopeful. 'Did that mean I wasn't going to be dinner? I'd think I was dreaming if my leg didn't hurt so much.'

I flinched when he lowered his head to the ground in front of me. After that, all he did was sit there and stare at me, except when I tried to back away and he growled threateningly at me. As my fear slowly wore off, curiosity came to the fore. I was this close to a wolf and not being eaten, so why not explore him a bit. Keeping my eyes on him, I slowly moved towards his side. His fur wasn't very soft; in fact, not much at all on him was soft. He was all bones and muscle, teeth and claws. His long tail was interesting though. I only had a small nubby little ball of fluff, but he had a long, moving tail. I played with it a little before finally getting up the courage to get close to those sharp teeth.

I crept towards the wolf's face, our eyes locked as I touched his surprisingly wet, cold nose. 'Why was it wet?' I thought about that as I reached up to touch his ears; they weren't as sharp as I thought they would be with how pointy they looked. The wolf remained absolutely still as I explored his face, not even flinching when me wounded leg got right in front of his snout. Granted, it had pretty much stopped bleeding, but still. 'Maybe he's a vegetarian?'

After I finished my explorations, I backed away and got back into my spot, and we resumed the staring match. At least, we did for about ten seconds before the stress and exhaustion of the day caught up to me and I yawned. Before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness and warmth. Panicking, I tried to move, but my injured leg was stiff and I ended up falling on my face. Looking behind me, all I could see were two yellow eyes. I froze, and before I could move the wolf pulled me back to his side, curling up around me after he had me settled.

'This was one weird wolf.'


	2. I've Been Wanting to Meet You

'Why haven't I eaten him yet?'

I watched the little white rabbit munch on some greens from my hiding spot in the bushes. I've been doing the same thing for nearly a moon cycle, just watching the spunky little rabbit whenever I had free time. Which really wasn't much time, these days. I had splintered off from my pack, from those who killed far more than they needed to. Only two others had followed me, so hunting was now very difficult to do and very time-consuming. 'So, why didn't I eat the rabbit when I first saw him? I was definitely hungry enough for an easy meal.'

When I first saw the rabbit, it was being chased by a large fox. Every time I thought it would be caught, it cleverly out-maneuvered the fox, finally ending up causing the fox to tumble down a steep hill while he stayed safe at the top. He even wiggled his little bottom at the downed fox before hopping away. From then on, I kept going back to see what else the little thing could do. My favorite was watching him face down a snake that had yet to hibernate. The poor snake went away with bite marks while the rabbit went away unscathed.

He was fascinating. And I wanted him for myself.

The problem there, though, was catching him. The best course would be surprise, and if that didn't work, then chasing him to the open field to the north. I'd rather not have to chase him that far, but there really isn't a better option. He has the advantage in the trees and hills of the forest. The real question is how I'm going to catch him. Teeth are the only things I have that can grab, but if I bite too hard then he will be severely injured. If I bite lightly, then, he can wear himself out faster. I only hope my hunger won't interfere with anything; despite how much I like him, there is always the chance that I'll slip.

Finally, on a particularly cold day where the ground wouldn't yield a hiding spot, I started the chase. As I thought, the little thing got away after my surprise attack. After tracking him down and finding him in a shallow burrow, I reached in and nipped his hind leg. The squeal of rage and pain was what allowed me to ignore the taste of blood in my mouth. I had bit a little harder than I meant to, but it wasn't bad. The chase took longer than I had thought it would, though. While I had herded him to the open field, he was still able to keep out of my reach until the sun was lowering in the sky and his exhaustion got to him.

I approached him slowly, watching him shiver as he stared me down, the brave little thing. When I reached him, I stood still for a moment, trying to appear as nonthreatening as I could before slowly laying down next to him. Pretending to ignore him, I felt his stare and confusion as I stared at the hill in front of us. When I looked back down at him, he cowered away, then peeked up at me, then gave me a full-blown glare. It was hilarious; I couldn't not laugh.

The surprise on his face was priceless as well, but the smell of his blood was starting to get to me, so I looked forward once more and tried to remember why I didn't want to kill him. Trying to feel bad for injuring the perfect little thing, I focused on that rather than my hunger. Eventually I built up enough resolve that I was able to promise to myself that I wouldn't harm him any further. So, trying to appear safe and harmless, I smiled down at the little thing, making sure to not show any teeth. I lowered my head back to the ground and made no further move.

To my surprise, after trying to escape once, the little thing slowly came towards me and started touching me all over. I knew he was a bit daring, but I never thought he would do this. He explored every inch of me, from my tail to my ears, even touching my nose. I desperately tried not to breathe with his wound so close. When he was done, he went back to his little spot on the ground and stared right back at me.

After a little while more, the little thing finally fell asleep and I was able to pick him up and carry him back to my cave. It was a bit of a walk, made harder by how tired I was after that long chase. When I eventually made it, though, I curled up around the little thing and fell asleep. He tried to leave a little later, but I just dragged him back and encircled him more.

I finally had my brave little rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of/inspired by this song and video
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kTMB2UqQs4


End file.
